pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE155: Playing with Fire!
is the 62nd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Ash's battle and rivalry with Gary may be over, but now he has Harrison to deal with. After a long grueling battle it is now down to Ash's Charizard vs. Harrison's Blaziken. Will Ash manage to beat this powerful Pokémon from Hoenn? Episode Plot Ash warns Pikachu Kecleon can camouflage itself. Brock is worried Ash is facing these Pokémon from Hoenn, while Oak knows Ash is fighting to become among the Top 4. Gary observes, as Pikachu battles Kecleon. Kecleon hides itself, blending in with the field, though the stripe around its belly is still visible. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Kecleon moves amidst the grass. Kecleon moves amidst the tall grass, displeasing Ash's mom, as she cannot take a clear picture of it. Pikachu hears its movements and attacks, but gets licked. Using its tongue, Kecleon throws Pikachu away. Kecleon uses Psybeam, which Pikachu nearly dodges. Kecleon goes to lick Pikachu, who hides among the grass. Kecleon uses its tongue to cut the grass. However, Pikachu stops it by pulling its tongue. Using Thunderbolt, Kecleon is defeated. Harrison calls Kecleon back and sends the Pokémon he recently captured, Sneasel. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Sneasel is too quick and uses Metal Claw, defeating Pikachu by that attack. Misty is shocked, but Brock thinks if Ash won two in a row, he would get carried himself away. Ash places Pikachu on a bench, then sends Totodile, who uses Water Gun. Sneasel dodges and retaliates with Metal Claw. However, Totodile bites its arm and dances, hitting Sneasel on the ground. Totodile uses his tail to attack Sneasel, defeating it. Harrison sends Hypno, so Totodile uses Leer. However, Leer has no effect on Hypno, who hypnotizes Totodile. Hypno uses Psychic, defeating Totodile. Ash sends Snorlax, who sleeps, so Ash is grateful, as it is now defending itself. Hypno uses Dream Eater, draining Snorlax's energy. However, the attacks wakes up Snorlax, who is *very* angry. Using Hyper Beam, Hypno is immediately defeated. Harrison sees that was indeed good, but knows he can do better. Ash has hopes he can win the battle, though is reminded who is his opponent. Ash still believes he can end the battle that'll make Gary proud. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is constructing a new building, as their badge-selling business has turned to be well profitable. Ash sends Noctowl and Harrison Steelix. Steelix gets hit by Confusion, but retaliates with Sandstorm. Steelix uses Dig on Noctowl. Misty sees Harrison is a powerful trainer, but Brock has hopes Ash is up to this challenge. Noctowl uses Hypnosis, but gets stopped and defeated by Steelix's Iron Tail. Oak believes that Harrison has cooled his mind and focused on other strategies. Ash sends Snorlax back, who uses Hyper Beam, but gets stopped by being wrapped. Steelix uses Screech, but gets hit by Ice Punch and defeated by Hyper Beam. Harrison sends Houndoom, who counters Snorlax's Hyper Beam and defeats it. Brock notices Harrison has many unique Pokémon, while Misty knows both trainers have two Pokémon remaining. Ash sends Bayleef. Oak wants to see if Ash has a trick under his sleeve, as Bayleef is at a disadvantage, else Ash could've chosen the order of his Pokémon slightly better. Bayleef starts with Razor Leaf, but the attack is negated by Flamethrower. Bayleef goes to headbutt, but misses. She uses Vine Whip, stopping Houndoom from using its mouth. Harrison realizes that headbutting was but a distraction. Bayleef throws Houndoom away and defeats it with Body Slam. Harrison admits he hasn't battled like this in a long time, but like Ash, does not want to lose, as he sends his ultimate ace: Blaziken. Oak identifies this Blaziken is more seen in Hoenn region. Brock tells Ash is coming from one frying pan into the other. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, but Blaziken kicks the leaves away, canceling the attack. Bayleef uses Vine Whip, but Blaziken stops the attack and pulls the vines. Bayleef goes to use Body Slam, but gets punched by Fire Punch and is defeated, so both trainers have one Pokémon remaining. Ash sees that Blaziken is powerful, but has somebody that can stand up to it. Ash sends his secret weapon - Charizard. Charizard uses Flamethrower, while Blaziken also uses Flamethrower, making both attacks collide, creating a gigantic fireball. Debuts Pokémon *Harrison's Kecleon *Harrison's Steelix Move Dream Eater Trivia * The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Ariados. Mistakes *Steelix used Dig on Noctowl, though -type moves do not have effect on -type Pokémon. *Houndoom used Counter to reflect Hyper Beam, even though Counter only reflects physical attacks. Dub Differences * In the Japanese dub, Harrison tells Steelix to use Bind. In the English dub, Harrison tells Steelix to use Wrap, a move it can't use. Gallery Kecleon vanishes JE155 2.jpg Pikachu grabs Kecleon's tongue JE155 3.jpg Kecleon is electrocuted JE155 4.jpg Totodile stops Sneasel's attack JE155 5.jpg Totodile dances, hitting Sneasel in addition JE155 6.jpg Hypno hypnotizes Totodile JE155 7.jpg Totodile is levitated via Psychic JE155 8.jpg Hypno uses Dream Eater on Snorlax JE155 9.jpg Snorlax is angered, as it is woken up JE155 10.jpg Steelix wraps Snorlax JE155 11.jpg Steelix is hit by Hyper Beam JE155 12.jpg Bayleef binds Houndoom's mouth JE155 13.jpg Houndoom gets defeated by Body Slam JE155 14.jpg Blaziken kicks the leaves away JE155 15.jpg Blaziken uses Fire Punch JE155 16.jpg Charizard and Ash confront Blaziken and Harrison }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon